Sento Punishment
by N'noitraa
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah yang menceritakan kekejaman Sento terhadap Menma selaku anak buahnya. Menma selalu yakin Sento aka Bos-nya selalu membencinya. Namun suatu hal mengubah presepsinya. AU/OOC/ETC


**SENTO PUNISHMENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Gedung Pusat Amagi.**_

Siang itu, semilir angin kembali memporak-porandakan helaian rambut abu-abunya. Wanita itu menutup matanya dan membiarkan sekujur tubuhnya menikmati setiap sentuhan-sentuhan desau angin yang masuk lewat jendela ruang kerjanya yang sengaja ia buka lebar-lebar. Tanpa terasa kantuk pun mulai menyerangnya. Ia lelah ...

"hhhh ..."

Namun, suara handle pintu pun memaksa Sento mengurungkun niat menutup matanya. Gadis itu pun menoleh untuk menemukan seorang wanita sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa beberapa dokumen ditangannya.

"Lari dari kenyataan lagi, Sento-san ?"

Sento pun menengok kearah pusat suara dan menangkap sesosok gadis kecil berambut pirang yang notebene adalah sekretarisnya.

Sento pun mengangguk pelan meng'iya'kan pertanyaan retoris dari sahabat sekaligus anak buahnya itu. Gadis itu pun mulai menghampiri Sento dan mengambil tempat di kursi yang ditariknya agar bisa sejajar dengan Sento. Wanita itu sekilas menatap perawakan Sento yang tampak kusut. Ia sudah tahu kalau wanita itu sedang dalam masalah saat ini.

"Mungkin kau benar, Latifa." Tiba-tiba Sento bicara, Latifa menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Maksud ?"

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi–

"..."

–Sepertinya rasa itu memang benar adanya." Sento menunduk dalam."Aku terlalu angkuh."

Tanpa sadar, Latifah pun terkekeh, ia sepenuhnya mengerti akan situasi ini. Ia pun segera merangkul pundak Sento ketika mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu.

"Biar kutebak, apakah kau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepada dia lagi hari ini ?"

Sento mengangguk.

"Kau berkata kasar kepadanya lagi ?"

"Ya, sekarang ia pasti sangat membenciku 'kan ?"

"Hhh, bagaimana bisa kau selalu melakukan sesuatu hal yang bertolak belakang dari perasaan-mu yang sesungguhnya... sungguh menyedihkan."

"Ya, aku memang bodoh." Seru Sento lirih. Latifa pun mendengus pasrah.

Dalam hati, ia juga prihatin dengan keadaan sahabatnya yang kini sedang murung-durja seperti ini. Disaat-saat seperti ini ia jadi berpikir, kalau ternyata 'cinta' bisa membuat orang jadi keluar dari identitas 'asli'nya seperti ini. Ini semua karena Sento jatuh cinta kepada Menma. Sejak kedatangan pria itu ke perusahaan ini, Sento sudah tertarik dengannya. Awalnya sih, Sento hanya menganggap Menma menarik namun rasa itu pun kian berkembang seiring berjalannya waktu. Berawal dari kekagumannya kepada sifat Menma yang berwibawa, berkharisma, berbakti, konsisten, disiplin dan mandiri rasa itu pun kian bertumbuh menjadi rasa suka, rasa suka akan kelebihannya bahkan kekurangan dari Menma sekali pun.

Dan Latifa tahu hal itu karena Sento selalu datang kepadanya untuk curhat menyuarakan perasaannya itu. Sebagai wanita yang merangkap sebagai sahabat terbaiknya tentu Latifa tahu betul perasaan Sento kini. Yang tak mampu mengungkapkan perasaannya karena sifat arrogant-nya yang ia dapat sedari lahir.

"Kalau begini, sih apa boleh buat." Latifa tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya. Sontak, Sento pun menatap bingung sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana jika aku membantu-mu dalam hal ini ?"

"Membantuku ?" Tunjuk Sento kepada dirinya sendiri. Namun yang diajak bicara mengindahkannya dan malah merogoh kantung celananya untuk meraih Hand-phone miliknya. Ia mengetik beberapa program di Lcd-Hand-phonenya. Sebelum akhirnya menaruh Hand-phone itu ditelinganya.

"Moshi-Moshi, Kiba-chan..."

 **Disclaimer :** _Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto) & Shoji Gatoh (Amagi Briliant Park )_

 **Warning** _ **:**_ _AU, DLDR, OOC, Rush, TYPO ETC_

 **[** Namikaze Menma x Isuzu Sento **]**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Menyebalkan !

Mungkin adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan betapa kesalnya Menma saat ini.

"Kau tahu ini pukul berapa ?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut abu-abu dengan dingin. Menma hanya mendengus malas sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Dan juga," Wanita itu membanting kasar berkas-berkas yang ada ditangannya seraya menatap cemooh orang yang kini berhadapan dengannya yang tidak lain adalah Menma, "sampah macam apa yang kau berikan padaku ini ?"

Menma hanya diam ditempat dengan menunduk.

"Tatap aku kalau aku sedang bicara, TOLOL !" Wanita itu berteriak murka ke arah Menma dengan menekan kata 'TOLOL' dalam ucapannya. Menma pun semakin menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah kesalnya yang nyaris membuncah. Sungguh atasannya ini benar-benar tidak manusiawi. Bagaimana bisa tugas merancang desain baru yang terbilang 'hampir sempurna' dan dikerjakannya dengan susah payah itu di anggap sampah seperti itu, ha ? ingin sekali Menma berteriak 'kalau kau bisa lebih baik, bagaimana bila kau saja yang mengerjakannya brengsek !' Namun niat Menma urung atau lebih tepatnya ia memang tak punya hak untuk bicara seperti itu, karena biar bagaimanapun wanita iblis berdarah dingin didepannya ini adalah Bosnya.

"Maaf, aku akan berusaha lebih keras lain kali."Menma berucap dengan sopan sebisa mungkin.

"Maaf,maaf, maaf dan maaf terus. Kau terus saja berkilah dengan kata-kata 'Maaf; memuakan itu, eh." Kau kira dengan kata Maaf mu itu perusahaan yang kau naungi ini akan dapat kemajuan, ha !?"

Menma lagi-lagi hanya terdiam. Disaat-saat seperti ini terkadang ia berpikir untuk mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya sebagai Desainer Manager di Perusahaan produksi Amagi Elektronik ini. Sungguh, entah kenapa dari sekian banyak anak buahnya yang kadang melakukan kesalahan kecil hanya Menma yang selalu dicaci-maki seperti ini. Padahal dari seluruh karyawan disini Menma selalu melakukan yang terbaik. Bahkan prestasi yang dicapainya pun terbilang yang tertinggi diantara pegawai lainnya. Tapi entah kenapa, jikalau terjadi sedikit saja kesalahan atasannya ini selalu saja menceramahinya sepedas ini ? Menma benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikir dari seorang Sento Isuzu.

"Aku akan mendesain ulang lagi besok. Jadi, maaf saya akan berusaha lebih baik setela-

-tak ada hari esok." Potong Sento datar. Ia menatap Menma dengan kilatan bengis dimatanya.

Menma pun hanya terdiam tak mengerti.

"Desain itu harus kau serahkan besok. Jadi, malam ini kau akan mendesain ulang semalam suntuk di tempat ini." Perintah wanita itu pasti.

"Dibawah pengawasanku langsung !"

Oke, sekarang Menma benar-benar Syok, bahkan beberapa minggu ini ia kurang tidur karena banyak tugas yang dilimpahkan Sento kepadanya. Dan sekarang ia malah dituntut lembur ? Bersama Sento ?

Ahh, sudahlah atasannya si Sento Nona perfectionis ini memang tak bisa dibantah jika sudah mengeluarkan titahnya, bisa sih, namun itu juga jika memang Menma ingin dipecat olehnya.

Dan tentu saja Menma tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Sebagai seorang yang lahir dari keluarga tidak ada (Miskin), Menma masih membutuhkan pekerjaan ini untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya serta Ayah dan Ibunya yang kini sudah Tua dan tidak produktif lagi. Kini keluarga kecilnya itu bergantung sepenuhnya kepadanya.

Jadi, bagi Menma ini sudah menjadi kewajibannya. Toh, rasa benci Menma kepada Sento tidaklah sebesar rasa kasihnya terhadap Minato dan Kushina selaku Ayah dan Ibunya. Apapun akan dilakukannya demi kedua orang tersayangnya di muka bumi ini.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."Menma berujar mantap sambil membungkuk mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Atasannya itu, namun Menma tidak menyadari, kalau atasaannya Sento tersenyum ketika ia sudah lenyap dari pandangannya. Senyum aneh yang entah apa pengertiannnya.

 _ **Beberapa saat kemudian...**_

"Kau, nggak pulang Menma ?" Seseorang dengan tatoo segitiga datang memanggil Menma yang kini masih sibuk didepan laktopnya. Yang di panggil hanya menggeleng "Belum," lalu ia menoleh ke teman kerjanya yang kini sedang menjinjing tas-nya tanda mau pulang ke rumah."aku lembur hari ini, Kiba."

"Weesssshhh ..." Pemuda bernama Kiba itu berujar seolah takjub." Kencang dong omset akhir bulan nanti." Godanya sambil menyikut lengan pemuda berambut hitam itu yang kini hanya mampu mendengus pasrah setelah mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Hey, jika bulan depan aku kekurangan dana sepertinya aku bisa datang kepadamu."

"Maksudmu kau ingin meminjam uang kepadaku, begitu ?" Menma menatap malas Kiba, Kiba sendiri hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Hehehe ... boleh ya." Rajuk Kiba yang mendapat jitakan pelan dari Menma.

"Kau ini, bagaimana bisa lulusan sarajana Management tidak mampu memanage penghasilannya sendiri. Ahh, kurasa menghabiskan waktu di universitas sama sekali tak berpengaruh dengan tabiatmu, yah." Cerocos Menma sambil menggeleng, prihatin melihat sahabatnya yang memang hobbynya adalah meminjam uang karena kebiasaannya dalam berfoya-foya yang telah mencapai tingkat kritis."Perbaikilah sisi negativ-mu itu, kau ini sudah dewasa 'kan ?"

"Ayolah kau 'kan sahabatku ... pelit sekali."

"Ya, sahabat jika mau pinjam uang." Ujar Menma sarkastik yang membuat Kiba hanya bisa manyun ditempat.

"Hahaha," Kiba tertawa renyah "Ayolah, jangan sarkastik seperti itu, aku 'kan hanya bercanda bodoh." Kiba bicara lalu melihat layar laktop Menma yang kini terisi tugas-tugas yang sekali dilihat Kiba yakin sekali itu sangat merepotkan. Dalam hati Kiba merasa kasihan juga kepada Menma yang memang semenjak datang kesini selalu saja direpotkan oleh tugas-tugas dari Sento – Bos-nya yang selalu saja melimpahkan banyak rutinitas kepada Menma. Padahal di perusahaan ini banyak Karyawan yang bisa melakukan tugas tersebut selain Menma, tapi entah kenapa Bos-nya itu selalu dengan seenaknya melimpahkannya kepada Menma.

Poor memang.

"Hey, apa kau berpikir kalau Sento punya alasan khusus untuk ini ?" Gumam Kiba disela-sela menontoni kesibukan Menma yang kini sedang mengetik beberapa dokumen di laktopnya.

"Ya, dia membenciku. Karena itu lah si-Ratu iblis itu selalu saja menyiksaku. Mungkin dia berpikir dengan menyiksaku seperti ini dapat membuatku recent dari tempat ini." Beber Menma dengan nada kesal. Kiba pun menepuk-nepuk punggung Menma, seolah hal itu dapat mengurangi kedongkolan sahabatnya itu kepada Sento.

"Yare-yare, kenapa kau selalu berprasangka buruk begitu." Mana tahu ia melakukan itu semua supaya ia bisa mendekat dan lebih akrab dengan-mu."

Menma mendelik kearah Kiba yang masih setia tersenyum kearahnya."Jadi maksudmu si Wanita biadab itu menyukai-ku begitu ?" Tanya Menma dengan wajah horornya, entah kenapa berpikir kalau Sento memiliki rasa kepadanya membuat Menma jadi sedikit – paranoid ?

Kiba pun mengangguk-angguk, sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Kalian serasi, lho !"

What the fuuccckk !? serasi ? Menma memijit pelipisnya.

"Oke Kib, bisa kau hentikan pembicaraan bodoh ini. Sungguh, membicarakan Sento si Monster PMS itu membuat kepalaku pening." Pinta Menma lalu kembali memfokuskan dirinya kelayar laktopnya. Kiba yang melihat wajah frustasi dari Menma pun hanya mampu terkekeh geli karena jarang-jarang Kiba melihatnya seperti itu.

"Tapi, jujur saja," Ujar Kiba sambil menoleh kearah jendela."aku sedikit iri kepadamu karena sering berdekatan dengan Presdir Sento..." Gumam Kiba lirih yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan ( apa kau sudah sinting ? iri karena penyiksaan batin semacam ini ? ) dari Menma. "bagaimana tidak, para pegawai disini itu sangat memuja-muja Bos sexy kita itu, lho. Masa kau tidak tahu ?" Lanjut Kiba, yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan ( Oke, sekarang kau benar-benar tidak waras Kib. ) dari Menma.

"Mulai dari wajahnya indah dan tenang bagai bidadari musim dingin, tatanan rambut layaknya seorang model, matanya yang sayu dan menggairahkan. Bibir-nya yang tipis. Dada yang ukurannya diatas rata-rata, jenjang kaki dengan kulit sebening susu nya yang begitu sempurna tanpa cacat. Shit, dia adalah 'Babe' pesonanya tak terbantahkan, dia sempurna !" Ungkap Kiba dengan wajah mupeng. Menma pun menggeleng prihatin.

"Apa hanya 'hal itu' yang kau perhatikan jika menilai orang, cihh – menjijikan ..." Cerca Menma dengan nada merendahkan.

"Ayolah, kau ini 'kan Laki-Laki. Masa kau nggak tertarik sama sekali dengan Bos kita itu – atau –

Kiba meneguk ludahnya.

kau sudah berubah haluan menjadi seorang ...

Wajah Kiba mulai menghoror.

–Homo ?"

Menma yang sedang meneguk kopinya pun langsung tersedak ditempat setelah mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu kepadanya. Ia bahkan melotot tak percaya ketika Kiba langsung mengambil jarak dengan menjauh sekitar 2 meter dari Menma sambil memasang poster (yang entah didapat dari mana ) yang bertuliskan ( Maaf Menma, tapi aku masih straight .) seolah-olah deduksinya (bahwa Menma itu Maho ) barusan benar adanya.

Oke Kiba sekarang benar-benar lebay, apa dia tidak ingat semasa SMA dulu ia pernah dihukum bersama Menma karena tertangkap basah oleh OSIS karena membawa Majalah Porno yang isinya adalah model-model bertubuh gitar spanyol. Menma pun menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Sungguh Menma bukan Gay !Sungguh, ingin sekali Menma membela dirinya.

"Ayolah Kib, kau sudah berlebih–

–jangan dekat-dekat !" Kiba berkata defensif ketika Menma menghampirinya, Kiba bahkan mengacungkan Payung sebagai senjata untuk jaga-jaga jika saja Menma hendak berbuat tidak senonoh kepadanya. Menma pun langsung jawsdrop ditempat. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka sahabatnya itu begitu phobia terhadap hal-hal yang berbau MalexMale !

"Kiba dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, aku ini Straight bodo–

–mana buktinya ? aku tak butuh kata-kata, aku butuh bukti Menma !" Potong Kiba dengan mata yang mulai basah karena, entahlah ? mungkin ini ditirunya lewat aksi artis yang memainkan peran di Sinetron-sinetron perselingkuhan yang di tayangkan SCTV ? setiap malam.

"Baiklah-baiklah." Menma mulai pusing dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang meragukan 'kapasitasnya' sebagai seorang yang normal.

"Sebagai bukti, apa yang kau inginkan agar kau percaya, huh ?" Menma bertanya sebal. Kiba yang semula menatap Menma pun menengadah kelangit-langit kantornya sambil menacari-cari hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan.

"Baiklah, jawab pertanyaanku." Kiba menatap Menma serius. Menma hanya menggurutu malas sambil meng'iya'kan syarat dari Kiba.

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihat Presdir Sento telanjang ?" Kiba bertanya dengan menggebu-gebu dengan sedikit air liur yang menetes-netes dari bibirnya berikut memasang wajah yang tampangnya sudah seperti anjing yang kelaparan. Dan tentu saja, Menma pun langsung berpikir untuk melayangkan tinjunya kearah Kiba untuk menyadarkan sahabatnya itu dari pikiran bejatnya . Tapi sayangnya niatnya harus urung karena itu menyangkut kepercayaan Kiba yang kini sedang menganggapnya Homo.

"Ha-ha-ha," Menma tertawa renyah."ayolah Kib, bagaimana mungkin dari sekian artis 'Brazzer' yang kau hafal namanya kau malah memakai Nama Sento untuk bertanya ?"

"Iya atau Tidak ! hanya itu yang ingin kudengar !?" Kiba berkata dengan penekanan.

"Atau– Kiba menghunuskan payungnya kearah Menma.

–kau memang Maho ?" Kiba menatap sahabatnya dingin. Sepertinya ia benar-benar serius meragukan ketertarikannya. Ohh sudahlah... ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu. Kini Menma harus memantapkan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Sesaat Menma terdiam, ia menoleh kearah lain sambil mendenguskan nafas pasrah. Ia benci mengakuinya, tapi sebagai seorang Laki-Laki tulen, Sento Isuzu memang benar-benar wanita yang HOT dari sudut manapun, dia bagai bidadari penebar nafsu. Dia adalah Dosa, dia memiliki aura seorang wanita yang benar-benar menyengat. Tak terbantahkan lagi Sento adalah gadis tercantik dan tersexy yang pernah berinteraksi secara langsung dengan Menma selama ini.

Sesaat kemudian Menma pun kembali menatap Kiba. Ia meneguk ludahnya sejenak.

"Ya."

"Hm ?"

"Aku ingin melihat Sento telanjang !?"

"Ulangi sekali lagi, dengan lantang padat dan jelas." Penta Kiba ngeselin.

"IYAAAAA, AKU INGIN MELIHAT SENTO ISUZU TELAAANJAAAANG ! DADANYA, PERUTNYA, PANTAAATNYA, SEMUAAAAANYA ... AKU INGIN MELIHATNYA LEKUK TUBUHNYA LENGKAP TANPA SEHELAI BENANGPU–

 **BRAAAAK !**

Namun tiba-tiba pengakuan Menma itu terpotong tak kala seseorang datang dengan menendang pintu ruangan yang mereka diami kala itu. Nafas Menma pun seketika tercekat, safir jernihnya membulat saat ia menangkap sebuah subjek yang amatlah familiar baginya. Sebuah subjek yang dijadikan 'patokan' apakah Menma Straight atau Gay.

Perlahan ia pun mulai mengangkat wajahnya, ia menengguk ludahnya sebelum safir itu bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata coklat kini sedang menatapnya nyalang. Kaki Menma terasa ngilu, entah mengapa rasanya kiamat sudah dekat kepada Menma. Perlahan gadis berperawakan cantik itu pun mulai menghampiri Menma. Tapi, tunggu dulu dimana Kiba saat ini ?

Oh, peduli setan. Kenapa harus memikirkan orang lain disaat dirinya sendiri diambang kematian ?

Perlahan safir itu pun mulai mengekori pergerakan gadis yang sedang berjalan perlahan kearahnya. Ia semakin was-was ketika gadis itu berhenti tepat satu meter didepannya. Menma tiak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk digerakan setelah insiden ini. Tertangkap basah berkata ingin melihat tubuh Bosnya yang telanjang benar-benar kejadian yang amat memalukan baginya.

Ia tak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini. Menma pun tak dapat berharap banyak. Sento pasti akan sangat murka karena ulahnya kali ini. Kesalahan kecil saja Sento galak apa lagi kesalahan besar seperti ini ?

Oh, sudahlah, Menma tak sanggup lagi membuat sebuah praduga.

"Kudengar dari balik pintu, kau berteriak-teriak mengatakan sesuatu yang menarik, Menma."

Ini dia.

"Menginginkan tubuhku yang telanjang. Ohh ... tak kusangka Manager seperti-mu bisa bicara se-Vulgar ini."

 **Deg**

Menma menunduk takut, ia yakin kali ini ia akan dipecat.

Sento berbalik memunggungi Menma "Ikut aku keruanganku–

Menma mendongkak.

"Se-Ka-Rang !" Perintah yang tak terbantahkan. Sento bahkan mengeja kalimatnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Ini buruk...

Dan sekarang Menma benar-benar takut.

 **Velha'S**

 **Velha'S**

 **Velha'S**

 **Velha'S**

Setelah beberapa menit melewati koridor kantor. Kedua ingsan berbeda gender ini pun akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Ruangan pribadi PresDir Sento Isuzu. Dimana saat ini kedua ingsan itu sedang berhadap-hadapan.

Sento duduk dan Menma berdiri. Aura disana terasa sangat berat, terlebih buat Menma. Sungguh, ia yakin ia tak akan selamat kali ini.

"Oh... ada apa Menma, kenapa kau tak menatap balik kearahku ?" Wanita itu mulai mendesis. "Barusan kudengar kau menginginkan ku telanjang ?"

Dor ! Ini bagai cambuk buat Menma, tenggorokannya terasa tertohok ketika Sento membicarakan hal itu kepadanya.

"Ma-maaf ta-ta–

–maaf lagi, huh ? enteng sekali rasanya mulutmu itu berkata 'maaf' kepadaku ? kau seharusnya sadar bukan kalau tadi kau bicara apa diruanganmu ?"

"Tapi Kiba–

–kau kumaafkan !" Potong Sento cepat. Yang memaksa Menma melotot tak percaya seraya mendongkak untuk mendapati seorang Sento sedang mempiramidakan tangan dengan tumpuan meja kerjanya. Ia bersumpah kepada setan atau jin apa saja yang merasuki Bos-nya itu sehingga bisa-bisanya men-torerir kesalahan fatalnya semudah ini.

"Su-Sungguh ?" Tanya Menma meminta kepastian.

"Hn."

Mendengar hal itu, Menma pun tak kuasa melantunkan sukacitanya.

"Te-terima kasih Bo–

–kau jangan senang dulu, Namikaze ?"

Bagai terbang kelangit ke-7, seketika Menma pun langsung terperosok lagi ke jurang Neraka. Tatapan mata licik itu ... iya yakin ekspresi Bos-nya ini meng-isyaratkan sesuatu. Dan hal itu pasti bukan hal yang baik buat Menma.

"Kau tentunya tidak berpikir kalau aku memaafkan-mu dengan cuma-cuma bukan ?" Sento bertanya dengan senyum iblisnya.

Benar, Menma yakin firasat buruknya ini akan menjadi kenyatan. Kesan yang didapat kala menilik ekspresi Sento sarat akan makna. Iya yakin sekali jka itu benar maka–

Sento pun berdiri dari bangkunya, ia berjalan pelan – memutar meja kerjanya menuju kearah Menma yang masih terdiam mematung ditempat. Tanpa sadar, safir Menma diam-diam pun mulai mengekori pergerakan wanita itu. Wanita itu berjalan perlahan dengan kemejanya yang agak berantakan, 2 kancing kerahnya bahkan tidak dikancing dan entah mengapa Menma baru sadar akan hal itu sekarang, tentu saja hal itu menyebabkan Menma dapat dengan leluasa melihat belahan payudara Sento yang kini nampak mau nyembul keluar karena kemeja Bos-nya itu terlalu ketat untuk digunakan.

Bahkan Roknya itu, tampak terlalu pendek untuk menyembunyikan aset lekuk kakinya yang begitu mulus dan mengkilap terkena cahaya lampu. Tanpa sadar Menma pun meneguk ludahnya, shitt ! kenapa ia baru sadar kalau ternyata Bos-nya itu begitu sexy ?

Saat jarak mereka sudah dekat, wanita itu pun berjinjit, dalam sekejap Menma pun dapat merasakan wajah atasannya itu kian mendekat ke wajahnya. Posisi mereka pun kian mendekat, bahkan sekarang Menma dapat merasakan dengan jelas terpaan napas hangat wanita itu disela-sela lehernya. Lagi-lagi Menma pun harus meneguk ludahnya.

Ini gawat, entah mengapa tubuhnya menjadi mati rasa disaat seperti ini. In pun menimbulkan pertanyaan, Ada apa dengan Menma ? Bukankah selama ini dia membenci Sento ?

'Se-sebenarnya a-apa yang wanita ini inginkan ?'.

Akhirnya pergerakan Sento pun terhenti tak kala bibir wanita itu hanya terpaut beberapa milimeter dari telinga Menma saat itu. Sesaat Menma hanya mempu menahan pekikan gelinya yang nyaris membuncah akibat tiupan kecil wanita itu ke kupingnya.

"S.E.X ~"

Menma menahan napas, tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia pun mendongkak untuk mendapati wajah wanita itu yang kini sudah agak menjauh dari wajahnya. Wajah Menma pun kian nanar ketika Sento menebar senyum kearahnya.

"Sebagai ganti kedermawananku ini." Sento menjeda ucapannya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi teman SEX-ku, Menma-Kun." Ujarnya lagi mantap seraya memperlebar senyumnya yang disambut melebarnya safir Menma seketika. Dan saat itu pula-lah Menma membatin yakin dalam benaknya.

' _Dia gila ...'_

 **TBC**

 **a/n :** Haloo, semua. Kangen padaku ? Oke, sepertinya tidak, ya. Gue balik lagi nih dengan fic baru gue. Ini cuma iseng sih, paling Two-shoot. Maaf, ya fic lain belum update. Coz, buntu nih otak gue, sorry. Oke... itu aja. See ya ^_^


End file.
